Kizoku Tantei
Details *'Title:' 貴族探偵 *'Title (romaji):' Kizoku Tantei *'Also known as:' The Noble Detective *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Detective, mystery, comedy *'Episodes:' 11 *'Viewership ratings:' 8.60% *'Broadcast network:' Fuji TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Apr-17 to 2017-Jun-26 *'Air time:' Monday 21:00 *'Theme song:' I'll be there by Arashi Synopsis Elegantly dressed, the protagonist of this drama is an aristocrat who dose detective works as a part of his hobby. Nobody knows him really. His age, academic records, family, where he lives and even what his real name is are all wrapped in a mystery. He does not seem to have a job properly. With gentlemanly behavior, he always bears in mind ladies first. He is a man of dignity who has a strong will as a nobleman and he’ll never be obsessed with power. He works on top police officials when coming across incidents, and this makes a Police detective Hanagata Raiu get involved to resolve cases together. "A chore like reasoning is for servants" he says, and enjoys talking to women he meets along cases. Meanwhile, his extremely loyal servants Yamamoto the butler, Tanaka the maid, and Sato the driver start investigation on crime-scenes instead. -- Fuji TV User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Aiba Masaki as noble detective *Takei Emi as Takatoku Aika *Namase Katsuhisa as Hanagata Raiu *Kinami Haruka as Tamamura Yoriko *Okayama Amane as Tsunemi Shingo *Tanaka Michiko as Fuyuki Izumi *Igawa Haruka as Kitami Kiriko *Takito Kenichi as Sato (driver) *Nakayama Miho as Tanaka (maid) *Matsushige Yutaka as Yamamoto (butler) *Nakama Yukie as Giri / Suzuki Guests *Uchida Asahi as Uneno Tomoichiro (ep1) *Hirayama Aya as Myoken Chiaki (ep1) *Harry Sugiyama (ハリー杉山) as Sasabe Kyosuke (ep1) *Noutomi Arisa as Tada Akemi (ep1) *Abe Ryohei as Yokoi Futoshi (ep1) *Hirayama Yusuke (ep2) *Fudauchi Kota as Hoshikawa (ep2) *Konno Mahiru as Hioka Misaki (ep2) *Toyota Ellie (豊田エリー) as Matsuo Saori (ep2) *Maruyama Tomomi as Takino (ep2) *Owada Shinya as Yakujin Harumasa (ep2) *Yokoyama Megumi as Yakujin Reiko (ep2) *Hashimoto Kanna as Tarumi Haruka (ep3) *Uchino Kenta (内野謙太) as Hamamura Kousuke (ep3) *Musaka Naomasa as Furukawa (ep3) *Yokoi Kansuke (横井寛典) as Ozaki Takayuki (ep3) *Takahashi Tsutomu as Uwajima Masato (ep3) *Iwasa Mayuko as Uwajima Itsuko (ep3) *Hizuki Hana as Ozeki Hitomi (ep3) *Sakai Toshiya as Banba Shuji (ep3) *Oshima Yoko as Yagi (ep3) *Fujikawa Chiai (藤川千愛) as Arihata Shizuru (ep4) *Shaku Yumiko as Hamanashi Kuniko (ep4) *Komatsu Kazushige as Hiroshige (ep4) *Abe Tsuyoshi as Arito Shuji (ep4) *Kusakari Mayu as Shimokita Kanae (ep4) *Yanagi Yurina as Akagawa Kazumi (ep4) *Shibuya Kento (渋谷謙人) as Tanabu Yuu (ep4) *Ito Shunta as Izuna (ep4) *Kato Ai as Toyosato Satsuki (ep5-6) *Shirasu Jin as Echigawa Tomoya (ep5-6) *Sasai Eisuke as Echigawa Shinji (ep5-6) *Oshinari Shugo as Kanayama Shunichi (ep5-6) *Kita Kana (北香那) as Sakuragawa Yayoi (ep5-6) *Ryu Raita as Sakuragawa Takasuke (ep5-6) *Sato Yuki as Takamiya Satoru (ep5-6) *Kanai Yuta as Minakuchi Yoshifumi (ep5-6) *Komakine Ryusuke (駒木根隆介) as Amako Kosuke (ep5-6) *Hirosue Ryoko as Tokura Mitsue (ep7) *Ogi Shigemitsu as Tokura Kenichi (ep7) *Fujiwara Kisetsu (藤原季節) as Tokura Tadahito (ep7) *Karata Erika as Tokura Eriko (ep7) *Horibe Keisuke as Shoutsu (ep7) *Moriguchi Yoko as Hatate Masako (ep7) *Uehara Takako as Nirayama Hitomi (ep8) *Hinoi Asuka as Shuzenji Junko (ep8) *Miura Toko as Takyo Megumi (ep8) *Matsukawa Naruki as Oba Kazunori (ep8) *Nakajima Hiroki as Baraki Kazuaki (ep8) *Horike Kazuki (堀家一希) as Mishima Sumio (ep8) *Nonaka Takamitsu as Kobayashi (ep8) *Otsu Hiroki (大津尋葵) as policeman (ep8) *Nakamura Shunsuke as Dojima Naoki (ep9) *Koichi Mantaro as Osugi Michio / Kibukawa Atsuhito (ep9) *Takaoka Saki as Motomiya Machiko (ep9) *Tanaka Chie as Mizuhashi Sawako (ep9) *Yamanaka Takashi as Mizuhashi Yoichi (ep9) *Honda Chikara as Yokouchi (ep9) *Isso Maki (一双麻希) as waitress (ep9) *Karube Shinichi as announcer (ep9) *Miyazawa Tomo (宮澤智) as announcer (ep9) *Kiriyama Renn as Gudo Hiroki (ep10-11) *Yahagi Honoka as Gudo Maki (ep10-11) *Tatsumi Yudai (辰巳雄大) as Gudo Yoshihisa (ep10-11) *Minamisawa Nao as Arioka Yoko (ep10-11) *Sato Megumi as Kunimi Nawa (ep10-11) *Takahashi Hitomi as Hirata Sanae (ep10-11) *Komatsu Yuji (小松勇司) as Ogata Osamu (ep10-11) Production Credits *'Original work:' Kizoku Tantei series by Maya Yutaka (麻耶雄嵩) *'Screenwriter:' Kuroiwa Tsutomu *'Producer:' Hatori Kenichi (羽鳥健一), Nishisaka Mizuki *'Director:' Nakae Isamu, Kanai Hiro, Aizawa Hideyuki (相沢秀幸) Notes *This drama marked the 30th anniversary of Fuji TV's Monday 21:00 time slot. External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2017 Category:Fuji TV